BlackStar's Hot Romance
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: Ignore Title.A new girl transfers to BlackStar's school and when she gets there Maka tries to steal her soul! How will BlackStar cope when he finds out she's the girl of his dreams? How about when Maka tells everyone that her soul is troubled?BlackStarXOC


**Poison:: Yes, I like Black Star x Tsubaki, but I also **_**love **_**Black Star! He's so funny and cute!**

**Maka:: So… you're writing a fan fiction about you, him, me, and Soul?**

**Poison:: Hai~! I also love Soul x Maka~! **

**Soul:: She's a freak…**

**Black Star:: Hey! Don't call her a freak, Soul!**

**Tsubaki:: Am I in this story also?**

**Poison:: Maybe… I'm two people in this story. (I'm using my two **_**Naruto**_** OCs. Moona and Poison)**

**Death the Kid:: What about Liz and Patti? (Patty or is Patti?)**

**Poison:: They'll be in here.**

**Now… **

**Disclaimer:: I own none of the characters except Poison and Moona or any other character I decide to create. Enjoy! (I make no profit)**

_~* Poison's POV *~_

"Poison-chan~!" Moona called I moaned and plopped black down on the bed. She wanted me to check out my new school, which I stubbornly refused to do. Moona is my older sister. She has short jet black hair, midnight blue orbs, and pale yet tan skin. I don't really look anything like her. I only have the same hairstyle and skin tone. I have midnight blue hair and hot pink eyes.

Suddenly Blair jumped on my back.

"Hey!" I shouted at her.

"It's time to get up," my cat said. She's got dark purple fur which looks black with golden eyes and she has on a weirdly shaped hat and a purple ribbon with a blue bell tied around her neck. Everyone says she's a witch, but she's really just a cat with powerful magic. I moaned and tried to cover myself with the bed sheets and blanket. The door suddenly slammed open.

"Get up, Poison-chan~!" Moona shouted. I sighed and muttered a fine. I grabbed my black dress that stopped higher than mid thigh, my almost thigh high boots, and my hat that matched Blair's (This is Blair's outfit) and I changed into it. When I came out, Moona almost squealed.

"So kawaii, like always~!" she said. I blushed a bit and smiled. If these people at the school are normal, I'm going to be pissed.

"Let's go," I sighed, lightly munching on some chocolate filled taiyaki. Blair jumped on my shoulder and started slightly purring. Moona was wearing a blue kimono that stopped at her knees and a pair of black sandals.

"You look normal, onee-chan," I commented. Moona giggled.

"And you look tired," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Duh," I replied.

"It's not my fault that you have to go to school," Moona stated. I sighed.

"Blair, can you just send us to the school?" I asked. Blair nodded and did some magic, sending us to the school. Blair smirked and meowed.

"Let's go in," Moona chirped, almost skipping into the school. I sighed and carried Blair in. I held her tightly to my stomach. Her back legs were hanging down as if at ease, and her front ones were hanging over my arms which firmly held her.

"U-Um… onee-chan?" I asked. Moona turned to me and she gazed at me in a confused manner.

"I don't feel right about this place," I started, "It's giving me a bad vibe."

"Yeah, it sort of does," Blair said, looking around. A girl came running towards us with a scythe in her hands. I stared at her in confusion. She swung the scythe at me. I jumped back and glared at her I surprised. How unexpected!

"Hey! What the hell?!" I asked, "What's your problem!?"

"I'm Maka, and I'm here to take your soul," the girl stated.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa_! Hold up… my _soul_?" I asked. I held Blair tighter.

"I need a witch's soul," Maka started, flipping her sandy blonde hair a bit and fixing her green eyes on me, "So I'm taking yours."

I let Blair go and stared at the girl Maka. Is she crazy?!  
"I'm not a witch… am I Blair?" I asked Blair. Blair shrugged.

"I taught you magic didn't I?" she started, "I guess that makes you one now." I gaped.

No. Freaking. Way.

"This sucks," I sighed fixing my hat. Maka held onto her scythe.

"Well," Maka said, "I'll be taking that soul of yours now!" she raced towards me, and I jumped onto the scythe when it hit the ground.

"Whoa, girl, you might kill me with this thing!" I said.

"That's the point…" Maka trailed off, raising the scythe.

"Pumpkin Smash!" I shouted, raising up my right hand and a white light pushed Maka back. The scythe she held turned into a boy with white hair and blood red eyes.

"Maka!" he shouted, rushing over to Maka.

"Soul…" Maka said.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" I asked, panicking. I rushed towards the girl's side. She stared up at me in shock.

"What are you doing?" she asked. I smiled.

"I don't _want _to kill you, silly girl," I said. Blair and Moona rushed over.

"Poison-chan, nya~! What are you doing?" Blair asked.

"Helping Blair… duh," I stated. Maka and Soul's eyes widened when I said "Blair."

"Blair?" Maka asked glaring at the cat. I held Blair protectively.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, holding onto her. Soul looked like he was about to have a nose bleed.

"She used to live with me and she would always be up on Soul!" Maka shouted, pointing at my not so innocent cat.

"Blair…" I started, "Did you really…?" Blair sighed.

"Yeah…" she started, "But I'm changed!" I nodded and smiled.

"You better be," I muttered. Maka sighed.

"I shouldn't be thanking you because you're the one who did this," Maka started as I scoffed, "But… arigato." I smiled.

"No problem," I stated. Soul scoffed. I turned and glared at him. Maka looked at him in fury.

"Maka…" she started, taking out a random book out of no where, "CHOP!" Maka slammed the book really hard on Soul's head and he fell unconscious. There was blood gushing out of his head.

"Maybe we should take him to a hospital…" I said.

"Good idea," Moona said, picking Soul up. We walked to the hospital and we stayed there with him. Maka apologized to him even though he was asleep.

"That must have been one hell of a fall…" the doctor said. We nervously laughed and replied with a simple "yeah." Then, suddenly the door literally burst open. It's now laying on the floor in pieces. Five people ran into the room, but the one with spiky blue hair, green eyes, tan skin, and a lot of muscles caught my attention.

"Soul!" he shouted, running over to Soul. He jumped onto his bed and shook Soul.

"The great Me will awaken you with my powerful smile!" the boy shouted. I almost giggled. Moona was already on the floor laughing. Maka gasped. I saw a boy with black hair with three white strips on one side, gold eyes, and really pale skin, two girl that looked like sisters, and a girl with really long black hair in a high ponytail, purple eyes, and pale skin (they're all wearing what they wear in the anime). They all stared at me in confusion. I blushed and stubbornly looked away, crossing my arms.

"Black Star!" Maka shouted, throwing the boy off the bed, accidentally flinging towards me. my eyes widened, and the boy flying towards me was screaming and his eyes were wide. I closed my eyes, and felt the impact of his body. When I opened my eyes I found that the boy's face was right _between my breasts. _His face was on my breasts, his left arm and hand was on my left thigh, his left arm and hand was on my right thigh, and the rest of his body was on the rest of my body. I nearly screamed. When he finally realized our position he looked up to look at my face. He gaped at me and almost had a major nosebleed.

Oh come _on, _my boobs aren't _that _big!

They're only a size C-32…

_--- Black Star's POV ---_

Holy shit, this girl's boobs are huge!

I suddenly started to have a nose bleed when I looked at the girl's face. She has short midnight blue hair, pale skin, hot pink eyes, and she's always blushing. I saw that she was about to scream.

"For the love of God, Poison-chan, do _not _scream!" the cat shouted. 'Poison' shut her mouth and deeply sighed.

"C-Can you… p-please… uh…" she stuttered, looking at our position. I instantly got up, pulling her up as well.

"Who are you?" Kid asked. The girl smirked.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said. Kid sighed.

"I'm Death the Kid," he stated.

"Patty!" Patti exclaimed. Poison nodded.

"Liz."

"Tsubaki."

Poison then looked at me. I almost blushed.

"I am the Great Me," I started, "Black Star!" She blushed and smiled at us.

"I'm Moona, Poison-chan's older sister," the girl in the kimono greeted.

"I'm Blair," the cat stated.

"And of course, I'm Poison~!" Poison smiled, "Aka… the girl Maka thinks is a witch."

Maka smirked at Poison and Poison smirked at Maka.

Such an odd girl…

**Poison:: Like it? If so, review~!**


End file.
